


从万圣节到圣诞节

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 万圣节亦敌亦友之人竟携儿子上门，A.Burr和他们的关系将走向何方……！
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	从万圣节到圣诞节

1.  
十月底，晚上九点半，Aaron Burr打开家门，看见Hamilton父子站在自己面前。  
  
他和Hamilton对视了一会儿。Phillip在旁边，见气氛不妙，没有吱声。过了几分钟，还是忍不住张嘴，声音特别小，显出心虚：  
  
“晚上好，Burr先生。不给糖……不给糖就捣蛋。”  
  
Burr低头看他。小孩儿比上回见面时高了不少，从刚与腰平齐的高度往上蹿了一截，照此速度，再过几年就能长到他的胸口。他的卷发散在肩上，里头伸出两只山羊角。披着斗篷。背后一对翅膀，立在空气里。走起路来大概会很不方便，Burr想。  
  
“晚上好。稍等一下，我去给你——给你们拿糖。”他说，十分镇定。  
  
转过身，Burr往里走，隐隐感觉到背上的视线，针扎似的，来自Hamilton。他到厨房里拿了一捧糖，想起昨天晚上一同采购时，女儿兴奋得不知所措的样子，不禁微微一笑。他带着这个笑容回到门口，把糖放到男孩儿举着的小桶里，得到一句道谢。  
  
这时，他才又直起身，正视Hamilton。这家伙今天偷了个懒，只装了一对假的尖尖獠牙，但已足够，谁都看得出来他在扮吸血鬼。Hamilton……有些茫然。他的神情呆滞，总体来说，很吃惊，像车灯前的公鹿。  
  
“我还以为……”Hamilton嗫喏着说，“你会和你的女儿一起出去要糖。”  
  
Burr答：“的确如此。我们刚刚回来。早几分钟，就不会有人给你们开门了。”  
  
Hamilton飞速地点几下头，两颊鼓起，像是在用力咬着什么。也许是控制自己不要说出嘲讽的话来，谁也说不准。有一瞬间，Burr在犹豫要不要开个玩笑，这行为是否会过界。很快，他想，这毕竟是万圣节，何况他和Hamilton有一段时间没好好说过话了。  
  
所以，他接着说：“倒是你……我还以为你会在家里工作。记得吗？之前我们都在做律师的时候？你成天成天坐在办公室里，昼夜不息地工作，除非累到睡着了。”他其实想说，除非你的妻子来把你带回家。然而妻子——前妻，不是一个安全的话题。  
  
Hamilton挑起一边眉毛，但还是笑了。“我是个糟糕的父亲，”他承认道，“但还没糟到把儿子和我一起关在家里的程度——最起码不是万圣节。”他说着，轻轻拍了拍Phillip的头顶。男孩儿咯咯笑出声，伸手去拉他的手指。  
  
这种景象——说来奇怪，给Burr带来的感受绝大部分是惊讶。因为那是Hamilton，在会议中慷慨陈词，把办公室闹得鸡飞狗跳，桌子永远一团糟，表情永远紧绷，永远沉迷工作，第一个来，最后一个走。尽管谈起家庭时，他的神色会变得柔软，但是这样饱含亲情的场景出现在眼前时，Burr依旧奇妙地不安，好像Hamilton一直就该独来独往——他蓦地感觉，自己闯入了一个私密的场合。  
  
“不管怎么说，谢谢。”Hamilton说，棕色的眼睛在路灯下像两块儿澄亮的琥珀，Burr在里头看见了自己的身影，很僵硬。一个微笑掠过他的嘴唇，于是他的神情骤然生动起来。随后他伸出手拈起一块糖，指肚上带着常年握笔磨出的茧子，也有墨痕。Phillip抗议了一声，被落在发间的轻拍镇压下去。  
  
Burr站在原地，像只被吓到的猫头鹰，颇为惊悚地看着Hamilton就那么剥开糖纸，把糖球扔到嘴里。然后一阵咔嚓咔嚓，是糖被咬碎的声音。  
  
Hamilton再说起话来，就含糊许多：“挺好吃的。再一次，多谢你的糖，Burr。明天见。”说完便转过身去，头也不回地拉着儿子走了。  
  
几分钟后，Burr收回瞪着虚空的视线，默默关门，刻意放轻力道，不想吵醒睡得正熟的女儿。  
  
2.  
十一月平静地到来。他迎着寒风走进大门，上楼，不出意外地看见Hamilton又霸占着咖啡机，如同巨龙守护财宝。  
  
“第几杯了？”John Laurens问。  
  
Hamilton哼哼几句：“不知道。三或四。也可能是六。”  
  
“那你喝得可有点多。这才九点呢。”  
  
Hamilton不置可否。他无意识地把手揣进兜里，结果摸出一张半透明的糖纸。似乎是搞不明白它怎么会跑到他身上，两个人都盯着糖纸看。  
  
半晌，Hamilton想起来了，说：“这糖是……Burr给我的来着。”  
  
听见自己的名字，Burr的脚步不由慢了半拍。只听Hamilton又说：“确切地说，是给Phillip……”面对友人堪称震竦的目光，他耸耸肩，“别这么看我。昨天是万圣节。”说最后一句的语气笃定，好像这就能解释所有问题。  
  
“我还记得我拿到的第一块糖……”Laurens突然说，笑容灿烂，“我摔倒了，然后我的老师偷偷塞给我一块糖。好吃得不得了。”  
  
Hamilton用手指拂过下唇，若有所思：“我的第一块糖……是个摄影师给我的，我猜。那家伙带着个相机——”这时，他抬起头，看见Burr，立刻闭嘴了。Burr在几步开外都能听到他的牙关撞到一起时发出的咔哒声。  
  
“早上好。”Burr尴尬地说。  
  
“早。”Hamilton说。Laurens冲他挥了挥手。  
  
Burr走向自己的办公室。那两个人在他的身后继续说起话来，时不时能听见笑声，低沉一些的是Hamilton。他想象着Hamilton笑着的样子，那样开怀，明亮到让人几乎无法直视。Hamilton的第一块糖……这个未完的话题勾起了他的好奇，但只是一点儿，还不能让他主动降格询问具体情形。  
  
Jefferson和Madison在讨论万圣节。大家都在讨论万圣节。要不就是糖果或单纯的恶作剧。他还听到有些人告诉自己的孩子“哎呀对不起我把糖全吃光了，以及这是某个脱口秀主持人让我干的”，有的甚至做了不止一次。Burr叹了口气，打开办公室的门。  
  
坐到桌前时，某个东西吸引了他的目光。几块糖，压着一张纸条，上面写：回礼。多谢。落款是A.Ham。意在表达礼貌，这毫无疑问，但强烈的不情愿从每一个笔画里漏出来。他摇摇头，笑了几声，但还是拿起一颗吃了。是奶糖，挺甜的，Theodosia大概会喜欢。想到女儿，他又情不自禁地微笑起来。  
  
这一天回家时，他带上了Hamilton的礼物，并为偷吃道了歉。小女孩儿善解人意，不过还是有点狡猾地说：“那我以后能和Phillip一起玩儿吗？上次我这么做的时候，你的表情跟嚼过柠檬一样。”  
  
我有吗？他问。  
  
Theodosia默默点头。  
  
3.  
“那些不幸的人不应该被用作得奖的工具。”Thomas Jefferson说，“同样地，灾祸本身不应被用来博取关注。”他意有所指地看了Hamilton一眼，对方难得地没理他。  
  
引发这句话的是一张照片。照片里是一名男性，浑身是伤，衣衫褴褛，无力地躺着，让人不忍心看。事后发现，摄影师为使场景更触动人心，擅自改变了男子的姿势，虽然他最后性命无虞，但救援被耽搁是无可争辩的事实。万一，有人说，万一再晚一点儿，这可怜的家伙伤势再重一点儿，指不定他就死了。  
  
其掀起的批判浪潮，一路流向他们所在的办公室。如今Jefferson正表达自己的强烈控诉，(一如既往地)试图挑衅Hamilton。后者没理，埋头啃三明治。  
  
午休时间很快结束，他们各自回到工作状态。Burr抽空找到那张成为话题中心的相片，摄影师这段时间被批得厉害，在各类社交媒体上大战网友，他叹了口气，觉得这家伙真是不自量力。  
  
往前翻，有几张海岛居民的日常照片，摄影师评价道：“令人吃惊的是，这里和二十多年前相比，没有什么太大变化。我不会说这儿是阿米什圣地，但Nevis的生活，的确有些……原始。”  
  
Burr盯着屏幕，因着文字流中的特定字眼，他的思绪无法抑制地飘向Hamilton。Nevis可不就是他走出来的地方，他记得的，Hamilton在喝酒时跟他醉醺醺地描述过家乡。那时还没有什么矛盾，一切都很好，他们的友谊不够稳定，但还没人看出端倪。  
  
“我的童年……挺糟。”他想起酒吧里的灯光，闪着五颜六色的光，还有身后的喧闹声，差点就把Hamilton的声音盖过去了。但是没有。他太独特，没法掩盖。  
  
Hamilton喝得非常，非常，非常醉(不然他也不会提起自己的童年)，口齿却仍清晰。  
  
“一团糟，真的。”他枕着自己的臂弯，手指在杯沿滑动，“但是……也不全是坏事儿。比如说我有时候会溜出家门。我坐到海边去，把脚浸到水里。那里的空气里有海的味道，张开嘴能尝到咸味。天很蓝。晚上星星很多。路边有时会偶遇，比如说，羊之类的。但我不常这么干——”  
  
他把酒喝光，又要了一杯。  
  
“毕竟读书更重要。”Hamilton说，宛若梦呓。他的眼神向Burr游过去，载着些许怀念，温暖而鲜活。他也许并不是思念童年……Burr想，而是在为不会再有的经历感到惋惜。繁星密布的夜晚，一个小男孩儿坐在海边，他的胸中会不会洋溢着对未来的热情？他会不会向星星倾诉自己的雄心壮志？或者短暂地，他是否找到了心灵的平静？  
  
Burr轻轻地、小心翼翼地拍了拍Hamilton的肩膀，不顾对方抗议，把杯子收到一边。他结了账，费力地把Hamilton架起来，他喝醉后软软挂在Burr身上，走一步要承载两个人的重量。Burr送他回家，一路沉默，Hamilton有时会胡乱说些什么，他姑且应着。  
  
Hamilton说过Burr是他的第一个朋友。Hamilton还说Burr是他的敌人。Burr蜷起手指，突然想，这些旧时光啊。很平静，很快乐。但就和童年的夜晚一样，不会再回来了。  
  
4.  
“旧时光不会再回来”，是一回事；万圣节前夜之后，Hamilton心血来潮，决定时不时地在晚上敲开他家的门就是另一回事儿了。糖果的来往仿佛一声号角，开启了一连串的会面。  
  
Hamilton来找他，有时带着酒，有时不。他们有种默契：不谈政治，也不争吵。通常时间都很晚，这让Burr怀疑Hamilton是不是自己睡不着，就要把他拖下水。也有早来的时候。偶尔Theodosia会加入谈话，一脸认真地跟Hamilton讨论远超年龄的话题，她很乐意，因为对方不因她是孩童而予以轻视。  
  
“Phillip常常夸你。”有一回，Hamilton说，“而我的儿子将来要管理曼哈顿，我相信他的眼光，也相信我自己的。你很了不起，Theodosia。”  
  
小女孩儿不好意思把笑藏在手掌下面，脸颊泛红。她很快地记起还有作业没做，说了一声，回到房间去了。  
  
Hamilton带了酒，当着小孩子的面没有拿出来，这会儿熟门熟路地摸到厨房，回到沙发上的时候，手里拎着两只杯子。他把杯子倒满酒。  
  
“她很好。”Hamilton没头没脑地说。Burr知道他什么意思。  
  
“是啊，”他说，忍不住笑了，“法语和拉丁语说得很棒。她是我的骄傲。”  
  
他看见Hamilton在对面也回以微笑，举起酒杯，啜了一口。  
  
“父母，有好有坏——”Hamilton把头往后仰，脖颈毫无保留地暴露，他注视着天花板，喃喃道，“好的是榜样；坏的是反例。我……我们没有父母。”  
  
Burr说是啊。很罕见，他没有被冒犯的感觉。  
  
“但是，”Hamilton继续说，“我们可以做得比他们更好。”  
  
Burr说没错。  
  
Hamilton瞥了他一眼，无声地笑起来。冷风穿过客厅，他不适地动了几下。早年参加的战斗留下旧伤，而不规律(更不健康)的作息消耗精力，如果说身处壮年他还能坚持，等到老年，Hamilton会在每一个雨天，每一阵冷风中发觉双腿痛痒难忍，像被蚂蚁噬咬。Burr很清楚，因为他自己也一样。但那总好过死在战场，看不到明天。不明不白地死去，或者为了可笑的原因而死是最不值的，他一直这么想。  
  
最终Hamilton平静下来，举起杯子，有几滴酒液洒出边缘。这场景唤起了回忆。Hamilton冲他举杯，脸上带着纯然的快乐而不是冷漠，居然已经是那么多年前的事了。  
  
“致没有父亲的父亲们。我们要做最棒的老爸。”Hamilton庄严地说，嘴角极力下撇，但仍漏出一丝笑意。  
  
“致没有父亲的父亲们。”Burr附和道，跟Hamilton碰杯。杯壁碰撞时声音清脆，他听着，觉得自己的心也被温柔地敲了一下。  
  
5.  
无论回忆多少次，Burr都觉得，在两个月不到的时间里，原先敌对的两人能重回接近朋友的程度，实在是不可思议。  
  
现在再路遇Hamilton，他们会交换一个微笑，互相点点头。有时候咖啡机大独裁者Hamilton甚至会让他喝头一杯咖啡；另一些时候Burr会在上班的路上给他带一杯，顺便劝这家伙不要摄入太多咖啡因，以免哪天猝死。Hamilton当然不会听，但也不会发火。Washington组织聚会的时候(一个妄图缓和国务卿与财务卿关系的徒劳尝试)，两个人偶尔会坐在一块，Hamilton写，或者阅读公文，Burr在一旁看书。  
  
万圣节早就过去了；圣诞节正在接近，而各类任务一并压下来，所有人都忙得团团转。Hamilton的咖啡因摄入量开始从“有点多”跃迁到“令人恐慌”，有人统计过他喝咖啡的频率和数量，震惊于他怎么能活着来上班。无论如何，他确实活得好好的，并且活到了圣诞节。  
  
天气早就彻底变冷，Hamilton出门的时候，基本都把自己裹在层层叠叠的衣服里面，远看像个球。他跨进大门，又停住，后退一步。门框顶部挂着槲寄生。Hamilton讶异地看了它一眼，便向前走，丝毫没有因节日到来而感到喜悦的意思。走到自己的办公室时，他一时没有进去，而是再次抬头——有个槲寄生悬在他的头上。  
  
他呵地冷笑一声，甩上门。  
  
不久这门就被Burr敲开了。  
  
“Burr，”Hamilton抬起头，“早上好。有什么事吗？”  
  
Burr犹豫了一下。他在想接下来的行为会不会让他们脆弱的、似友谊而非友谊的关系破裂。但他很快坚定心意，就像万圣节前夜那样，这回他选择不再等了。  
  
“我来祝你圣诞快乐，Alexander。”他把握在手里的盒子搁到Hamilton的桌上，“事实上，我不知道你会不会喜欢这份礼物——”  
  
Hamilton挑眉，拆开包装，看见礼盒内容物的瞬间，他完全凝固了，仿佛一座塑像。  
  
他用指肚抚摸着木质相框。Burr送给他的，是某个摄影师路经Nevis时，拍下的一对母子的照片。男孩子很瘦弱，但眼睛很亮，像火，直视着镜头，有点挑衅的意味，还有一点好奇。他的一边脸颊鼓着，像含着糖。年长的女性弯下腰，珍重地抱着他。两个人都在笑。  
  
Hamilton的手指移到了女性的脸上，流连着，好像要穿过遥远的时光，捡起失落的回忆。  
  
捏紧相框，他抬起头。“我其实——有些忘记——她的样子……太久了。”他的双眼里有光流转，亮得吓人，Burr装作听不见那声音里的哽咽。  
  
“谢谢。”Hamilton吸吸鼻子，呛出一声笑，“这可能是我收到过的最好的圣诞礼物。”  
  
“我保留意见。等你回到家，收到Phillip的礼物之后再说这话也不迟。”  
  
话音刚落，他又笑了，笑声暖如火焰，在听者心中燃起蓬蓬亮光。Burr拘谨地点头致意，转身要往外走。没走成。身后有一阵急促的脚步声，将他拦截在门口。  
  
两只手放到他肩膀上，在他的后颈交叠，然后下压，下压，把Burr拉进一个吻。  
  
“你看头上。槲寄生。”Alexander絮絮叨叨地说，“真的，非常感谢你的礼物。还有这不算回礼，绝对不算，我晚些时候肯定给你更好的——”  
  
“这就足够好了。”  
  
Burr说着，俯下身去。  
  
Fin


End file.
